Green Returns
by KJ
Summary: An evil from the rangers past returns and takes out the team one by one


**Disclaimer:** The characters of Matt and Jeff Hardy are WWE wrestlers and owned by them, not me.  
**Authors Note:** This is the next story in the Ranger Scrolls series. Parts of this story came to me while watching some of the Power Rangers Generations episodes that come on in the mornings that I haven't seen in ages. So, I hope you enjoy it. Also, this story did take place in late 1998 before the WWF was forced to change its name to WWE which is why all references to the organization in this story are WWF.

Power Rangers Zeo  
"Green Returns"

Lord Zedd sat impatiently on his throne. He was waiting for his goons to come back with information about an artifact. Something he could obtain that could rift the fabric of space and time. And he was planning on going after it himself. He had long since learned that with important things the only monster he could trust was himself.

Of course he was confined in what he could do with this weapon. There was intergalactic talk about plans that Dark Specter had. And if he were to do something so big that it would change what he had in mind... well even Zedd wasn't dumb enough to cross Dark Specter. But he did have an idea. There was always someone who could get under the rangers skin. Who could match them move for move, and possibly defeat them. Yes, he could bring him back and hopefully this time he could get the job done.

But for now all Lord Zedd could do was wait for his lackey's to return. Then he and Rita could take off and look for his artifact.

* * *

Tommy Oliver sat in the apartment of his girlfriend Kimberly Heart with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "How long are you going to be gone?", Kim asked as she looked up at him 

"Not long.", Tommy replied. "David said I should be back by Monday as long as I got down there."

Kim pouted. "And we can't call or anything?"

Tommy shook his head no. "But don't worry about it. And if the world needs me, I won't hesitate to answer my communicator. I promise."

"You better.", Kim replied with a smile. She knew he would. No matter what David wanted, Tommy would never neglect his ranger duties.

Tommy leaned back with his girlfriend on the couch. He wanted to get comfortable but he knew he couldn't or he would never leave to go meet with David. As he started to sit back up he heard the front door open and saw a brunette come bouncing through. "You won't even miss me for the weekend you'll have her to keep you company.", Tommy said as he motioned to the girl and stood up

Kim stood up and smiled at him as she glanced at the yellow ranger. Carri Hillard looked from one friend to the other and made a face. "And just where do you think you're going? I thought we were going to work on that project in the morning."

Tommy looked in his backpack and pulled out a disk, then tossed it to her. "My part is on there.", he said with a smile. He hadn't forgotten he had promised his two lab partners that he would work with them in the morning. "Just throw it together and maybe we can work in some time Monday afternoon to go over it.", he said

Carri smiled as she caught the disk. "Thank you.", she said. "And Mollie and I will work hard to put our lab report together. Or hardly work. One or the other.", she replied with a grin. It was cool being lab partners with Tommy and Mollie, even though she didn't expect to be at the beginning of the semester. She had signed up for the geology class and lab with Mollie so they could get a science credit out of the way. Tommy signed up for it because he enjoyed it. As she tapped her fingers on the disk she looked at the team's leader. "So you never did answer where you are going."

"To meet with David.", Tommy replied with a smile. He leaned down and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Well you had better be back by Monday. And you had both better be free Monday night.", Carri said

Kim broke away from her kiss long enough to look up at her friend and question her. "Why, what's going on?"

Carri raised an eyebrow and smiled. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you.", she replied as she took off toward her bedroom to allow the couple to say goodbye. "Have fun this weekend Tommy.", she called out as she shut her room door behind her

"Now where were we?", Tommy asked as he leaned in and resumed his kiss with Kim.

Their moment was once again interrupted when the front door opened, this time with Jason Lee Scott walking through. "Did I interrupt?", he asked as he walked in

"No I was just leaving.", Tommy said as he grabbed his backpack and tossed it onto his shoulder. Kim turned and stuck her tongue out at Jason who smiled at her.

"Youth Center tomorrow morning?", asked Jason as Tommy headed toward the door

"Nope. I have to meet David this weekend.", Tommy replied

Jason watched as Tommy opened the door. "Alright then Rocky and I will go without you.", he said as he waved by to his friend. "Later bro."

"Later.", he said as he turned back to his girlfriend. "See you Monday." As Tommy spoke Kim ran up and snuck another kiss, then Tommy took off to meet with his brother.

"So now what?", Jason asked as Kim closed the door behind her boyfriend.

A slow smile spread across Kim's face. "We go bug our roommate.", she said as she walked off

Jason rolled his eyes and pretended not to care but followed anyway and the trio hung out for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

Rocky DeSantos said a few choice words under his breath as he opened the door to his girlfriends apartment. She said she had family in town for the weekend. Which was nice. But he absolutely hated meeting new family. And now they were meeting them at the diner. Which at least burgers and fries would be a nice casual way to say hello. 

"Hey baby.", Carri snapped him out of his thoughts and back to reality as she walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm going to be.", Carri replied with a smile. She turned back to her two friends who were still sitting on the couch. "You guys gonna be here later?", she asked

"Should be.", Jason replied. "When Billy gets home we're going to eat but we'll be back."

"Good then I'll bring my cousins by.", she said as she took Rocky by the arm and led him out the front door. The two of them walked hand in hand to the car and climbed in. Carri drove and they made small talk as they headed for the diner. Rocky didn't say anything about it, but Carri could tell he was nervous. She was just excited. She figured after the first jaw dropping five seconds he would get over the nerves pretty quickly.

They pulled up to the diner and hopped out of the car. As they walked in Rocky could tell that there was some sort of buzz going on. He saw Carri walk off in a certain direction. He figured she saw her cousins somewhere and followed. As they approached one of the tables he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back. "That's...", he said excitedly, "I mean do you know who that is? No I'm sure you don't... man I can't believe this... this is awesome."

Carri just shrugged her shoulders as she approached the two figures that Rocky was in awe over. She couldn't contain her expression anymore as she smiled at the two boys. The youngest of the two brothers who was sitting on the outside of the booth jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey girl it's good to see you.", Jeff Hardy greeted

"It's good to see you too.", she said as she returned her cousin's hug

Matt Hardy was quick to jump out of the booth and give his cousin a hug as well. "Man it's been forever."

"That's because you don't call or write or"

"That's because we're real wrestlers now in case you haven't heard.", Jeff interrupted with a smile

Carri didn't reply as she smiled at her two cousins and grabbed Rocky by the arm, pulling him over. "Remember when I told you I knew a lot more about wrestling than you thought I did. It's because I watch all the time. Mainly because my cousins Matt and Jeff over here are involved."

"I can't believe I'm standing here with Team Xtreme. You guys are awesome.", Rocky said not quite sure if everything was registering yet

"And you are?", Matt asked his voice trailing off. Although he knew who he was since Carri had said she was bringing her boyfriend.

"Rocky DeSantos.", he said as he extended his hand. He shook both of the wrestlers hands as they introduced themselves.

"Well guys let's have a seat and get some food.", Jeff said as he ushered for them to sit down

"I can't believe you never told me.", Rocky said as he looked at his girlfriend with disbelief

She smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "You never asked."

"So is Kat..."

"Different side of the family.", Carri replied answering his question before he asked. She smiled over at Matt and Jeff. She had told them her boyfriend would be blown away by it and she was right.

Matt and Jeff just smiled as the waitress came to take their order. It was fun to finally get to relax and catch up with some family.

* * *

Zedd wasn't sure how much longer he could wait when Goldar walked into the throne room. "My lord we know where it is.", Goldar said as he approached 

"Well?", he asked his impatience getting the better of them

"It's on a deserted planet two galaxy's away.", Goldar replied

"Two galaxy's?", Rita asked whining as she walked into the throne room. "We'll never get over there."

"Silence!", Zedd yelled. He never understood how he ended up with her. He couldn't stand her and wanted nothing more than to find her dumpster and banish her for eternity, but something kept pulling him back. "We will take Serpentera."

"That old hunk of junk?", Rita questioned. Zedd loved his precious Serpentera but it never worked right. "It probably won't make it there let alone back."

"Goldar will charge it over night giving us enough power to get there and back.", Zedd replied trying to silence her.

Rita made a face. "Why don't we just skip this master plan and use Serpentera to destroy those pesky rangers?"

"We may be able to give it enough power to fly, but we cannot give it enough power to fight.", Zedd replied. He didn't quite understand it either. Something was wrong with the mechanical workings. A good attack could inflict a lot of damage, but unless it was a finishing blow Serpentera would run out of power before they could finish the rangers off. Eventually he would figure out why, but for now he was putting all his energy into plans he knew could work. "Tomorrow morning we will fly off and get the artifact. Then those rangers will be doomed.", he said as he leaned back in his throne and watched Goldar scurry off.

* * *

Carri, Rocky, Matt and Jeff were leaving the diner after dinner and some interesting conversation. Matt and Jeff had taken a taxi, so Carri was going to drive them back to her apartment to meet the rest of her friends. 

Carri approached the car and Jeff was quickly by her side. "Awesome can I drive?", he asked

"Nope.", she replied. All she needed was Jeff pushing her Mustang to the limits while driving the short back roads back to the apartment.

"Come on please.", Jeff said as he clasped his hands together and started to beg.

Carri didn't reply as she opened the drivers side door and flipped the seat up. "Get in."

"When did you stop being fun.", Jeff joked as he climbed into the back seat and crossed his arms

"When you tried to drive my car.", she replied with a smile as she sat down. She turned to her right and saw Rocky and Matt get in the car as well, then they took off.

A few minutes later they were at the apartment. Everyone climbed out of the car and she led the boys upstairs. She entered the apartment and saw Kim and Jason, along with Billy Cranston, sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys.", she greeted when she walked in

"Hey.", they replied. "Did you bring your cousins home?", Billy asked

She smiled and nodded as the three boys followed her into the apartment. Jason jumped off of the couch as he quickly recognized Carri's two cousins. "These are your cousins?", he asked in disbelief. She nodded her head yes. "This is amazing.", he said as he walked over and stuck his hand out. "Jason Scott.", he introduced himself

Matt and Jeff both introduced themselves to Jason as Kim and Billy walked over. They turned to the other two and more introductions were made. Kim looked at the two boys skeptically. Jason was all excited about their arrival and she had no idea who they were. "So Jason how exactly do you know these guys?"

Jason looked at Kim like she was stupid. "They're the Hardy Boys."

"What like Nancy Drew's Hardy Boys?", she asked even though she knew it was a stupid question

"No like Team Xtreme Hardy Boys. Duh.", Rocky chimed in answering her question

Kim rolled her eyes at the two male rangers. "Well excuse me for never hearing of the Team Xtreme Hardy Boys."

Matt laughed as Jeff struck a pose for Kim. "We go by Team Xtreme. Or the Hardy Boys. But not both."

"Oh.", Billy said letting his voice trail off as the realization of who these two were hit him. "You guys work for the WWF."

"Wrestlers?", Kim asked as Matt and Jeff nodded in response

"We're only the best tag team wrestlers in the entire field of sports entertainment.", Jeff added trying to gloat

Carri smiled and turned toward Kim. "Cocky wrestlers."

"Hey now. I'd like to see you try to do what we do."

Carri laughed at Jeff. "We wrestled as kids. I can still take you."

"I doubt it.", Matt said as he smiled at her. "We're real wrestlers now. Not garage wrestlers."

"But still. I could... well maybe not wrestle but in a fair fight I'd kick your ass.", she replied sticking her tongue out at the boys. Before they could reply she changed the subject. "But anyways the reason you guys can't have plans is because we are going to see Raw on Monday night."

"That's right.", Matt said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing her tickets. "There's ten in there."

Carri peaked into the envelope before she replied. "Ten? I said a few."

"When you had a few friends that wanted to hang out as kids, it was usually about ten. So we figured it was a good guess.", Matt replied

"So where are the seats?", Rocky asked

Carri smiled and shushed her two cousins. "That would be my little secret." She took the tickets and hid them in her room as everyone else made themselves comfortable.

"So what's it like being wrestlers? Are you guys friends with the other wrestlers?", Jason asked

Rocky was quick to jump in with a question of his own. "Do you know the Rock?" he asked raising one eyebrow trying to do is own impression

"It's awesome being a wrestler.", Jeff answered the first part of the question. "And most of our wrestler friends are in the WCW."

"Although we do have friends in the WWF.", Matt chimed in. He didn't want them to be under the impression that they disliked their coworkers as that wasn't the case at all. "Not The Rock, but we know him."

"That's got to be the coolest job.", Rocky said as he smiled

Kim half smiled and looked over at Rocky. She wanted to ask him if he thought it was cooler than being a Power Ranger. These guys wrestled, but they kicked ass. Kim just wasn't as in awe over these guys being in the WWF. She had never really spent much time watching, although she had an idea of what went on.

"I would love to figure out the mechanisms behind wrestling. Some of the things you guys do are amazing.", Billy said as he started to think of the moves that he had seen the few times he had caught a wrestling match

Carri walked back out of her room and into the living room. "I don't think these guys want to spend their entire night talking about work.", she said as she jumped in before Billy had a chance to bring science into wrestling. That would go way over everyone's heads. "Not that they wouldn't, but it would be more fun to hang out and relax."

"Hey we should go bowling.", Jason suggested. Then it occurred to him that Matt and Jeff may not want to spend a lot of time hanging out with the public. "If that's ok with you guys.", he added

"It's been ages since we've been bowling.", Matt replied

Jeff nodded. "It would be fun."

"Are you sure? Because it's not going to be fun for us when you get interrupted every five minutes by some girl who wants to have your babies.", Carri replied with a smile

The two boys started to laugh. "Naw that won't be the case. Promise.", Jeff said

Kim smiled as she got up to gather her things. "Besides we can always pretend to be their mean girlfriends."

"Pretend incest is just as disturbing as real incest.", Carri replied with a smile as she got her stuff together. "Besides what's Rocky gonna say when we run into someone we know and I'm with Jeff or Matt?"

"That my girlfriend is dating a wrestler on the side and it awesome.", Rocky replied smiling

Carri shot him a look and Kim laughed. "I'll remember he said that when we run into Brad Pitt.", Kim said

The boys slowly got up from their seats and Jason looked around at everyone. "Are we ready to go?", he asked. Everyone nodded in response and the seven of them took off to spend some time bowling.

* * *

Early the next morning Lord Zedd and Rita arrived back at the Lunar Palace with the artifact that Zedd had been so eagerly looking for. He wanted to boast about how Serpentera had gone and come back and still had some power left, but he decided to leave all the bragging about the orb that Rita was still skeptical about. 

"So what exactly does this thing do?", Rita asked as she watched him sat it down

"Why my dear, watch and learn.", Zedd replied. He then took his staff and pointed it at the orb, trying to give it power. A few moments later the power surged upwards from the orb. In a flash of brilliant white light the orb transformed into a staff with two small orbs on each end.

Rita looked at the staff in her husbands hands. She still wasn't sure what his self-proclaimed brilliant plan was. "And that's going to help us how?", she asked

"With the right spell you can send anyone or pull anything to the past or from the past to the present.", he explained. He smiled as he realized Rita still had no clue what he wanted to do.

"We've tried time travel before Zedd and it hasn't worked.", Rita pointed out

"I don't want to send the rangers back in time. I want to bring a ranger forward in time.", Zedd explained

"A ranger?", Rita whined. This plan was getting dumber by the minute. "And how exactly is that going to help us?"

"Not just any ranger my dear. I want to bring forth the one ranger that can destroy all the others. I want to bring forth the evil green ranger.", Zedd said pausing so Rita could realize the brilliance of his idea

Rita snickered. "Right so those ranger goodies can just turn him to the side of good. Again.", she pointed out

"How stupid do you think I am?", Zedd asked as Rita declined to answer. "I am not bringing back your original ranger. I am bringing back the Wizard of Deception's clone. The only way to reverse the spell is with the Wizard's wand. Which was destroyed by Zordon years ago."

Rita smiled. This plan may actually have potential. "So what are you going to do with him when he gets here?", she asked

"Simple. First we will recharge his power coin so it works. We can also fix it so all transmissions to Tommy go to our Tommy, not the real one. Then we will get him to bring the rangers one at a time to a cell where they will be given a deadly virus."

Rita glared at him. "Why not just let him morph kill the rangers?", she asked

"Because if we have him morph and kill the others, they will be able to alert everyone of our plan. If he captures them, then we kill them slowly and painfully," Zedd paused as he saw the smile creep across his wife's face, "then they won't know what's going on until it's too late. Then we can have our green ranger morph and take out the red zeo ranger."

Rita laughed. Finally Zedd had a plan that she actually liked. One that certainly could bring her the destruction of the Power Rangers.

* * *

In Angel Grove in early 1995 a teenager stood in the shadows watching his counterpart. He was told to attack him, and was working on a plan. But as he watched he could see him getting weaker. He knew it would only get worse. Then he would attack and make his master proud. 

As he continued to follow in the shadows a bright light surrounded him. Then it felt as if something picked him up off the ground and sucked him into some sort of portal. As he landed on his feet, he spun around to see two figures there waiting for him. "You didn't have to bring me here, I was going to get the job done.", he said as he glared at the two of them. The Wizard of Deception had brought him up here for a brief moment, and Zedd and Rita had agreed to let him take care of the White Ranger in his own way.

"We have a new job for you.", Lord Zedd replied as he looked at the Green Ranger with excitement

"Job? What kind of job?", he asked as he looked at Zedd skeptically

"First, give me your power coin and communicator.", Zedd said as he held his hand out. Tommy hesitated at first, but then handed the power coin over. Zedd took the coin and used his staff to charge it, then used the staff to work magic on the communicator before handing both back. "You are going to capture the power rangers and take them to a cell we have set up. Then you are going to morph and fight the red ranger."

"Red ranger? My battle is with the white ranger. The red ranger is none of my concern.", Tommy informed him

"The red and white rangers are now one in the same.", Zedd said. Tommy looked at him obviously confused. "Welcome to the future. There are only five rangers now and your counterpart is leading the team as the Red Zeo Ranger. The other four rangers are yours to capture."

Tommy let out a little laugh. "In that case I'd be glad to accept this new job."

Rita took her telescope and scanned the surface. "I think I know just where to start."

"Perfect.", Zedd said as he turned and looked at what his wife saw. He decided he would need to take a few minutes to fill the green ranger in, then he would let him loose on those pesky rangers.

* * *

Carri stood up from the lab desk and stretched. "And I think that would make us finished.", she said as she glanced at the printed out, finalized copy of their lab report 

"Yup, that looks good to me.", Mollie Monroe replied as she stretched from her seat as well. "I'm just glad that Tommy was kind enough to give us this before he took off.", she said as she handed Carri the disk back and stood up as well.

"Yeah well he doesn't see his brother much so when he calls and says he needs him...", Carri let her voice trail off as she started putting things back in her backpack

"I totally understand.", Mollie said with a smile as she picked up their lab report. "Do you want to hold onto this or should I?"

Carri looked at the report. She had the saved copy on Tommy's disk in her backpack. Of course there was no guarantee that in the crazy life of being a ranger, she would be able to hold on to both the disk and the report without something bad happening. "I've got the saved back up. You keep the report."

"Sounds good to me.", Mollie said as she tucked it away in a folder and placed it in her backpack. "Are we ready?"

Carri nodded and both girls left the lab area. They headed out the door and Mollie took off to meet with her boyfriend, while Carri headed across the campus to go home and hang with Kim. As she walked she was deep in her own thoughts and she didn't even notice anyone else around her until someone put a hand on her.

"Hey.", Tommy said spinning her around

Carri turned to see him standing there. His greeting sounded cold, but she shrugged it off and replied. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be with David all weekend."

"Came home early.", he replied in the same cold tone

Carri looked him over. He was dressed differently than usual, in fact he was coming across differently than usual. As different as she found him to be, as she talked to him and looked into his eyes she got the strangest feeling of deja vu. She tried to shake it off as she continued. "I'm going back to see Kim. I'm sure she's going to want to see you. Wanna come?"

"Sure.", he said as he stood beside her and led her off. Carri started to turn in the direction of the apartment when Tommy grabbed her by the arm and turned her the other way.

"Tommy what are you doing?", she asked as he gripped her tighter. "Stop it Tommy that hurts."

"Not as much as this will.", he said as he turned the corner and with a wave of green light teleported them both off

When they hit ground again, Carri found herself in a giant glass cage with Tommy standing on the outside. It was then she realized where the sense of deja vu came in. Either this wasn't their Tommy or they had made him evil and given him the green ranger powers back. Tommy said nothing as he watched the realization of what was going on hit her. Then he laughed and disappeared.

Carri wasted no time trying to contact everyone except for Tommy. Upon getting no response, she started pacing around the glass box looking for something, anything to help. Finally she gave up and leaned against a wall, hoping the others would realize what was going on and fast.

* * *

"I have captured one of the rangers.", Tommy said as he arrived back in the Lunar Palace 

"Perfect.", Zedd said as he watched his wife beam with excitement. "Soon all the rangers will be in that box and exposed to the virus. Then they will finally perish and the world will be ours!"

Tommy laughed as he watched Zedd get excited. "So which ranger would you like me to take out next?"

Zedd took a scan of the Earth and frowned. All the other rangers were busy with people at the moment. "As soon as we get the opportunity I will send you in to take out another ranger.", Zedd replied as he walked back and sat in his throne. This plan was going much better than expected.

* * *

Jason arrived back at his apartment early that evening. He had gone to Angel Grove to see his girlfriend for a while, then he stopped by his parents house to pick up a few things. As he opened the front door to his apartment, he saw Kim sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"Hey.", he greeted his friend. She turned around and said hello back. "You been sitting here all day?", he asked

"No I went shopping for a while.", Kim replied

"With Carri?", Jason asked although he felt as if he knew the answer

"Nope. By myself.", she said as Jason looked at her curiously. Kim went on to elaborate. "Carri was going to come home after she got done with her lab report. I guess it was harder than she thought because she never came back and she must have her phone on silent."

"Well I'm sure she'll be home any minute and you girls can head out on the town.", Jason replied as he headed back toward his bedroom. He quickly got undressed and searched for a change of clothes. He wanted to go down to the gym and work out a little bit before dinner.

He found the clothes he was looking for and threw them on then walked back out into the living room. "I'm going down to the gym.", he said as he approached Kim. Kim turned to acknowledge him and he continued. "I'll be back later."

"Alright. See you later.", she said as she smiled at him and turned back to the television

Jason grabbed his university ID so he could get into the gym as well as a key to the apartment, then threw both in his pocket and took off. He was heading across campus when someone came up from behind and stopped him.

Jason smiled as he saw who it was. "Hey bro. I was just going to work out. Want to come?"

"Yeah. Sure.", he replied as he started walking closely to Jason

Jason felt like there was something not right about Tommy but he tried to push the feeling away. "So what happened with David?", he asked

"I took care of business. Then came back.", he replied. Tommy then turned and headed behind one of the buildings. "Come here for a sec.", he said as he motioned Jason to follow

At this point Jason was curious as to what was going on. He walked over to Tommy and looked at him. "What's up?", he asked as he glanced in his eyes. When he saw Tommy's eyes, the feeling that something was not right came rushing forward. Something was wrong with Tommy. Something had made him evil.

Tommy sensed that Jason had figured him out so he quickly grabbed him and teleported him away, putting Jason in the cage with Carri. He looked at the two rangers and laughed. "Two down, three to go.", he said as he took off

"So he tricked you too huh?", she asked as she managed to flash a smile and look at Jason

"Yeah he tricked me too.", he replied as he smiled back. His smile quickly faded to a look of concern as he got a good look at his friend. "Are you alright?", he asked

"I don't know.", she replied. "I felt fine until I came in this stupid box. Maybe I was just coming down with a cold or something.", she suggested trying to be optimistic. She knew what was most likely. That there was some sort of disease in this box.

Jason looked at his friend. Her eyes and her complection told the story. If it was a cold it was the flu. But it's hard to go from one hundred percent fine to flu that fast. "Well we'll just have to keep an eye on you."

She nodded as she started with a hacking cough. "Are you alright?", Jason asked

"I'll be fine.", she said although she wasn't so sure of it herself

"Come on, let's sit.", Jason replied as he led her to a wall of the box and they both sat down and leaned against it. Jason sighed. If his fears were true, then they would have to hope they would be rescued quickly or else they wouldn't make it out of here alive.

* * *

Rocky arrived back in LA from work later that evening. He went straight for the apartment where he was planning on getting changed and hanging out with his friends for a while. He walked up to the door then knocked as he opened it. 

Kim was sitting on the couch half asleep when she heard the knock. She jolted awake and turned to see Rocky standing there. "Hey Rocko. What's up?"

"Just got off of work. Thought I would come visit.", he said as he smiled at her

"Well I'm the only one here to visit.", Kim replied

Rocky made a face. "Where is everyone?"

"Billy should be home soon from the Power Chamber. And Jason should be back soon from working out. And Carri has been working on her lab report all day."

"Do you know when she's coming home?", he asked. Although it would be fun to hang around with Kim, Billy and Jason, he really wanted to see his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure.", Kim replied. "I haven't been able to get a hold of her all day."

"Really?", Rocky asked in disbelief. "That's not like her."

"Yeah but I wouldn't worry about it.", Kim said as she smiled. "If she was in the library all day she probably put her phone on silent. And she may not have even noticed."

"Well...", he said as he thought about it for a moment, "you're probably right."

"Duh.", Kim replied as she smiled at him

Rocky smiled back as he picked up his things. "I'm going to borrow Carri's shower.", he said as he walked back to her room. He quickly took off his dirty work clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot water running down his back always felt good. He spent a few minutes taking a shower before he jumped out and put some clothes on, then headed back in the living room.

"Hey Rocky.", Billy said as he greeted the blue ranger

"Hey.", he replied as he looked at his two friends. "So what do you guys want to do?", he asked

"We should order pizza.", Kim suggested. "Enough for everybody when they get back."

"Sounds good to me.", Rocky replied as Billy nodded in agreement

Billy went to get the phone book so the three of them could go ahead an eat. It took the pizza forty-five minutes to get there. Once the trio finished dinner, it was getting close to nine. Billy looked at all the pizza they had left over and frowned. "I wonder where the others are."

"Now can I worry?", Rocky asked as he looked over at Kim

"Not yet.", Kim said as she picked up the phone and dialed Carri first then Jason, and got no answer with either. "That's weird."

"Maybe she went to the house show that Matt and Jeff spoke of. She wouldn't be able to hear the phone ring in there.", Billy suggested

"But why would she take Jason and not me?", Rocky asked curiously

"Perhaps she knew you wouldn't make it home in time. Or perhaps she ran into Jason on campus and Matt and Jeff invited both of them.", Billy said trying to make Rocky feel better

"It's just weird.", Rocky said as he sat on the couch. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to stay here until she gets back."

"Not a problem.", Kim told him as she sat down beside him

"I'm sure they'll be home soon. Besides Zordon monitors our signatures at all times. He would know if something was wrong.", Billy pointed out

Rocky nodded. "I'm sure you're right.", he said. Although he wasn't sure if he meant it or not. Zedd, Rita, Callisto... they all had access to powerful magic that could interfere with Zordon's sensors. He sighed as he leaned back on the couch and watched TV with the others.

* * *

Rocky awoke the next morning on his friends couch. He sighed as he realized that neither Carri nor Jason had come home the previous night. He pulled his communicator to his mouth. "Zordon come in.", he said 

"Yes Rocky?", Zordon asked

"Are Jason and Carri alright.", he questioned

"Their signals are strong, however I cannot pinpoint their exact location.", Zordon replied

Rocky paused for a minute as he let that sink in. "Is that bad?"

"It is too early to say they are in trouble.", Zordon told him. "However I will have Billy come to the Power Chamber and see if he can assist Alpha in locating the two rangers."

"Thanks Zordon.", Rocky said. He stood up and decided he would go ahead and head to his dorm for a change of clothes, then come back. Rocky grabbed his things and headed out. He looked at his car parked near their building. He was coming back, and he figured he could use the fresh air so he decided to walk.

As he approached his dorm he ran into Tommy. "Man am I glad to see you. Nobody has heard anything from Jason or Carri since yesterday."

"Really?", Tommy asked as he turned and walked off

Rocky followed him. He couldn't believe their leader's lack of concern that two of their teammates had gone missing. He caught up to Tommy and grabbed his arm as they got to the side of one of the buildings. "We need to all get together and figure out what we are going to do.", he said as he looked at Tommy

"I already know what I'm going to do.", Tommy said as he disappeared, taking Rocky with him

Rocky found himself in a cage and saw Tommy standing on the outside. "Tommy what are you doing!", he exclaimed

"What to you think I'm doing?", he asked as he smiled. "Destroying you."

With that Tommy took off. Rocky turned to look at his surroundings, when he saw Carri curled up in a ball with Jason sitting beside her with one arm on her. Rocky ran over to the duo. "Are you alright?", he asked as he fell to his knees and looked at both of them. Jason looked ghostly and started to cough. It took him a minute before he could answer.

"There's a virus in here.", he replied as he looked at Rocky. "The progression, it's not good.", he said as he looked down at Carri. "She has been in and out of it all night. I've been trying to get her to stop shaking, but I don't have blankets or anything. And I've started to shake a little myself."

Rocky bent down to the floor and put one hand on his girlfriend's face. "Carri?", he whispered

"Rocky?", she asked as she tried to sit up only to be stopped by the shaking and the coughing

He put his arms around her and held her close. "It's going to be ok. They're going to get us out of here.", he said. He thought he saw her smile at him as she laid her head down in his lap and was asleep again.

"Are you sure about that?", Jason asked as he looked at his friend

"Zordon, Billy and Alpha are trying to locate the two of you.", he replied as he looked over at Jason. He looked down at Carri and frowned. "We should have been looking last night. They said it was no big deal. And Zordon wasn't aware that anything was wrong. It's my fault. I should have tried to investigate earlier. I should have"

"Stop right there.", Jason said as he coughed before continuing. "It's not your fault.", he said as the coughing got worse. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

Rocky looked at Jason as he could feel his girlfriend shiver. He knew someone had to come soon. He hoped that Billy could find them in time. If not... well he couldn't even think about the consequences if Billy didn't find them.

* * *

Rita found herself squealing with delight. "Perfect!", she said as she smiled at Tommy. "And now that you've got those other rangers out of the way, you can easily slip into their apartment for the pink ranger." 

Tommy laughed as he teleported down to the surface. He walked up towards the rangers apartment. Now that he had the others out of the way, he didn't have to worry about them coming home before he had a chance to grab Kim. That would have ruined his surprise. He smiled as he knocked on their door and walked in.

"Tommy, hey.", Kim greeted as she walked over and threw her arms around him. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?"

"Plans changed.", Tommy replied

Kim looked at him oddly. "Anyway it's good to have you home. Carri and Jason have gone missing and nobody can find them."

"I can take you to them.", Tommy said with a smile

Kim tried to back off. She recognized this Tommy. The evil Tommy. He grabbed her arm before she could get too far. "Let go of me.", Kim hissed

"In a minute.", Tommy said as teleported the two of them off

Kim found herself inside of a glass box, staring at her boyfriend on the other side. "Tommy don't do this!", she begged. She watched as he laughed, not listening to a word she said as he disappeared.

The pink ranger sighed and crossed her arms, unsure of what she was going to do next. Suddenly she heard a voice call her name. She turned to see Rocky smile at her. Although he wasn't sure if it was a genuine smile, because with Tommy evil and the last of the rangers captured, their only hope was Billy. And although as a ninjetti Billy would be powerful, there was no way he could take on Tommy as a morphed ranger.

Kim quickly ran over to her friends and looked at them. "Oh my gosh, what happened?", she asked as neither Carri nor Jason stirred

"There's some sort of virus in this box.", Rocky explained as he looked over at the yellow and green rangers. "Jason I think is resting. Except when he stops to hack. Carri I think has a high fever. And I think it's starting to effect her. The last little bit she's been waking up only long enough to say something delusional then drift back off."

"So if there's a virus in here, that means your sick?", she asked Rocky. He nodded his head yes. Fortunately he looked alright, unlike the other two. "And I assume that means I'm sick too.", she said although she knew the answer. Kim sighed as she sat down beside Rocky. She didn't know what to think. Had the man she loved really turned evil enough to kill her? To kill his closest friends? She could only hope that Billy could find them and take out Tommy before it was too late.

* * *

The red ranger was driving home on a Sunday afternoon. He had expected to stay with his brother later than that, but they wrapped up what they needed to do quickly. Tommy wanted to get back home and see what the two girls came up with for their lab report, and of course to see his girlfriend. 

As he approached the campus, his first thought was to head for his dorm. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized there wasn't much he needed to do there at the moment. Besides what he really wanted to do was see Kim. He drove right past the campus and to the apartment complex, then pulled in. He smiled as he saw Kim's car sitting in the parking lot. As he looked around he noticed Jason, Carri, Rocky and Billy were all there as well.

Tommy quickly found a place to park and headed for their apartment. He opened the door and looked around. "Hey guys.", he called out but got no answer. He looked around the apartment but found noone.

He thought about it for a minute. All the cars were outside. But it was a beautiful afternoon. Maybe the others had gone down the street to the park. He headed out of the apartment and turned in the direction of the park, then started walking. Tommy was enjoying the fresh air when he heard someone call his name.

As he spun around to see who it was, he found himself staring at a replica of himself. An older replica, but a replica just the same. "What's going on?", Tommy asked as he immediately snapped into a defensive stance

"You won't find your friends at the park.", the green ranger said as he laughed

"Who are you and what have you done to my friends?", Tommy asked as he tried to absorb what he was saying.

"I am you of course.", the green ranger replied smiling at his counterpart. "As for your friends... well let's just say Zedd and Rita have taken good care of them."

"You leave my friends alone!", Tommy yelled as he ran to attack his clone. Although it proved to be no use as he could match him move for move. "How did they clone me again?", Tommy asked as the two separated and stepped back, both circling each other.

The green ranger smiled. "Rita and Zedd didn't create me. The Wizard of Deception did."

"That's impossible. I left you in the 1790's.", Tommy replied in disbelief. He examined his evil clone. There was no way that the Wizard's clone could have escaped the past and come to the future.

"That's where you're wrong.", the green ranger said as he looked his counterpart over. He was tired of playing fair. "Now it's time for a real fight to begin. It's morphin time!", he yelled as he pulled out his power coin and held it in front of himself. "Dragonzord!"

Tommy looked on as he turned into the green ranger. He didn't even think that was possible. For someone to become the green ranger when the morphin grid was destroyed... Tommy didn't have time to think about it as the green ranger attacked him. Tommy quickly threw the ranger off of him and morphed himself. "It's morphin time! Zeo ranger V, red!"

Quickly the red zeo ranger stood facing the green morphin ranger. "Nice trick.", the green ranger said. "But do you really think you can destroy me?"

"I know I can.", Tommy said. He wasn't sure if he was as confident as he came across, because even though he may have had more powers, he was still fighting someone who could literally match him move for move and anticipate what he would do next.

The two rangers looked at each other and quickly engaged in battle. Tommy was right, they matched each other move for move. Tommy knew he had to do something quickly. He called on his zeo weapon and waited for it to fall into his hands then he attacked. This surprised the green ranger, as the red ranger was more powerful than he expected. He stumbled back a few steps, and decided to go check on the other rangers while he reorganized.

"I'm going to go see how your friends are doing. But don't worry, I'll be back.", the green ranger said as he started to teleport off

Tommy wasn't sure what he was doing to his friends, but he knew it couldn't be good. An idea crossed his mind, and although he wasn't sure if it was a smart one he felt like he had to do it. He leaped at the green ranger and grabbed a hold of him just as he teleported.

"What?", Tommy asked as he landed to see the red ranger had tagged along with him

"Where are my friends?", Tommy snapped not wanting to play around with his counterpart

The green ranger said nothing, only glanced over at the glass box. Tommy looked in and saw four figures leaned against the wall, some holding up better than others. "What have you done to them?"

The green ranger laughed. "You may be able to rescue them, but you won't be able to save them.", he said as he teleported off. He didn't mean for the red ranger to find his friends, but it didn't matter. This was not an earthly virus and there was no way for them to find an antidote.

Tommy looked at the cage which held his friends. He tried to use brute strength to brake the glass but with no luck. Tommy looked at his four friends. "You guys don't move.", he said as he backed up a few feet and pulled out his blaster, firing on the glass. As Tommy looked up, he noticed that the blaster vaporized an entire side of the box. He quickly ran in to gather his friends. "Are you guys ok?", he asked as he looked at them

"Yes.", Kim said without thinking. She quickly changed her opinion. "Well no. Tommy there's a virus in this box. And to be honest it's not looking good."

Tommy looked over at his friends. Jason and Carri was out cold. Rocky was starting to show signs of the flu, while Kim was starting to get the sniffles. "Come on, let's get out of here.", he said as he tried to teleport.

Rocky looked at him after his teleport failed. "I think it's the box.", he replied looking at his friend

"Then let's leave the box and try again.", Tommy said

Rocky nodded and stood up, picking up his girlfriend. Tommy picked up Jason, then all the rangers walked out and away from the box. Rocky, Tommy and Kim hit their communicators and were whisked away in five flashes of multi-colored light.

* * *

Billy looked up as his friends teleported in, Tommy holding Jason and Rocky holding Carri. "What's going on here?", he asked as he got a good look at the others. Jason and Carri didn't look well at all and Rocky and Kim looked like they would soon join them.

"We were hoping you could tell us.", Tommy said as he placed Jason on a medical bed and Rocky did the same with Carri. Tommy took his helmet off and turned to face Zordon.

"It appears as though Lord Zedd has used a powerful object to bring Tommy's evil clone to the future.", Zordon explained

That wasn't the answer Rocky was hoping for. "What about us? I think Zedd gave us some sort of virus."

Alpha came over with a handful of needles. "Rangers we will have to take your blood an analyze it.", he said as he walked over to Kim

Kim held her arm out and complied. "But can you find an antidote?"

"I can't say for sure until we've analyzed the virus.", Billy replied. He wanted to comfort his friends, but he wasn't going to lie to them to do it.

Rocky watched as Alpha took some of his blood, then walked over to Carri and Jason. "We have to hurry. They'll die soon if we don't figure it out. We'll all die."

"That can't happen.", Tommy said determined not to watch Kim die. But he also knew there wasn't much he could do about it, and he needed to concentrate on more pressing matters. "So what about the green ranger? If he is truly the Wizard of Deceptions clone, how do we make him good again?"

"The only way to reverse the Wizard's magic is with his staff.", Zordon pointed out

"Which we destroyed.", Kim reminded everyone

"That is for the better.", Zordon said as his rangers looked at him curiously. "We cannot make him good in this time. We must figure out a way to send him back to where Zedd found him. If we don't, it will alter the future. If the green ranger isn't returned evil, Tommy may not be able to rescue you in from the past leaving Earth vulnerable to Zedd and Rita's attacks."

Tommy looked at his mentor. "Then what should we do?"

Zordon thought for a moment. "I will have Billy work on the cure for the others. Alpha can assist me in locating exactly what it was that brought the green ranger here in the first place."

The room was silent until Rocky spoke. "How is he morphed? I mean I thought our power coins were worthless when the morphin grid was destroyed."

"Your power coins do not have power. Although Zedd was able to tap into the power of the morphin grid before, and he may have been able to store some of that power, enough to allow Tommy's clone to morph using the green ranger coin.", Zordon explained

As the rangers were trying to absorb what Zordon had said, the alarms started going off. Everyone turned to see what was going on. "It appears as though Goldar and Rito have joined the green ranger, along with the tengas, and they are looking for you.", Zordon said

"I have to get down there.", Tommy said picking up his helmet and getting ready to teleport off

"Wait.", Rocky said stopping him as he looked at Kim. She nodded at him as she knew what he was going to say. "We're coming with you."

"You can't you're sick. You won't be fighting full strength.", Tommy pointed out

"We have to. You can't take on that army by yourself.", Kim said as she walked over to her boyfriend. "Besides, the power will give us a temporary boost. And Billy will find the antidote to make us better. But until then you're going to need us."

Tommy was hesitant to let them come, but Kim was right. He couldn't take them all on himself. He just hoped that they would have enough strength to fight without getting themselves hurt. "Alright.", he replied as he turned . "It's back to action!"

Rocky and Kim quickly morphed and the three of them went to face the evil that awaited them. Billy stood in the center of the Power Chamber, watching for a few moments as his friends started fighting against their enemies. He knew they would need backup, or at the very least a way to send Tommy's clone back into the past where it belonged.

Billy turned to work with the blood samples he got from his friends. If he was going to help them on the battlefield, that was where he would have to start. Billy walked all four samples over to a machine that would analyze the virus for him. He saw Alpha out of the corner of his eye. The little robot was frantically trying to figure out how the Wizard's clone got here in the first place.

The machine beeped and swirled as it ran its analysis. A few minutes later results started to come across. The blue ninjetti looked at the virus that the computer said his teammates had. Something about it looked familiar. He took the information and ran it through an intergalatical database. As results started flashing up, that's when it hit him.

"Alpha, open a portal for me to Aquitar.", Billy said as he walked over to the console. The little robot complied and a few seconds later Cestria's face appeared on screen. Billy forced a smile at his ex-girlfriend. Fortunately now was not a time to worry about pleasantries as he had friends to save.

Cestria looked at him coldly. His was the last face she wanted to see contact them from the Power Chamber. "Hello Billy.", she greeted, her voice as cold as her glare

"This isn't a personal call.", Billy started as he looked at her. "My friends are sick. They got the same disease that the others on your planet had while I was there."

"Then I am sorry for them because as you will also recall our people died from it.", Cestria reminded him

Billy frowned. Of course he remembered, but he also knew if they had more time they would have saved them. They had been working on an antidote to save them, and help others in case their quarantine was breached. "But you made a cure."

"Although that may be true, we never tested it. We don't even know if it works.", Cestria pointed out

"That doesn't matter.", Billy said as in a cold tone. He knew she never cared for his friends and she hated that he left her for them. "I need that antidote. I'm going to test it on them. If it doesn't work... well you had time to research this virus. I'm out of time. It's my only hope."

Cestria sighed. "Fine. I'll gather what we have. And I'll get Cestro to send it down to you.", she said as she abruptly ended the conversation

Billy sighed and looked over at his two friends. He hoped that she would hurry as he knew they didn't have much time left.

* * *

Rocky took a kick to the stomach from Goldar and ended up down on one knee. He put his hand on his stomach and took a few deep breaths. Even with his ranger powers it was getting harder and harder to breath. Soon the virus would take full effect and even his powers couldn't protect him.

The blue ranger called on his power weapons and ran to attack Goldar. On the other side of the battlefield, the pink ranger was feeling much the same. She knew she couldn't give up though. As long as she had breath left in her she would fight. If she died in battle but saved the Earth from being conquered, it would be worth it.

Kim was quickly thrown several feet in the air by Rito, and she collided with her Tommy. Tommy leaned down to help her pick herself up. "Are you ok?", he asked

"Yeah.", she said as she stood up and took a fighting stance next to Tommy. They both glared at the Green Ranger. He had been getting an upper hand in this battle so far. Even though he fought just like Tommy, he was more than willing to fight dirty.

A few seconds later Rocky stood beside both of them. "We need to finish these guys off.", he said as he looked at the trio and the tengas that stood beside them

The Green Ranger laughed. "Don't plan on it.", he said as he reached his hand behind him and pulled out the Dragondagger. A familiar tune was played as Tommy felt himself pale behind his helmet.

"No... that's impossible.", Tommy whispered as he looked to the horizon. A few moments passed by as the Dragonzord started terrorizing people and objects to get to them. Tommy stared at it for a few moments before he snapped himself back into reality. "We need Super Zeo Zord power now!", he cried

The Super Zeo Zords came out of hiding and the three rangers jumped into their respective zords. They quickly called on the power of the other two zords and combined into the Megazord. Tommy looked at his two teammates. "Do you think you can handle it?", he asked them

They nodded and he prepared to jump down to the surface to deal with what they left down there. "Tommy be careful.", Kim said just as he jumped out

Tommy hit the ground and looked up at the zords. He hoped his teammates would be able to hold it together long enough to defeat the Dragonzord. And hopefully, get back to help him because as he looked at the figures staring at him, he knew he was going to need it.

* * *

Billy stood in the center of the Power Chamber as a metal box appeared before him. He opened it and saw several viles of the antidote. Since he had been exposed, and he didn't know how the Aquitarian antidote would react with their blood, he quickly injected himself with it first. A few moments went by with no side effects, so he quickly grabbed two more viles and issued the antidote to his two friends on the medical tables.

Billy watched their health monitors for what felt like hours with no change. Then, as if fueled by some sort of magic, their blood pressure, heart rate and temperatures started to drift back to normal. Billy smiled as his two friends stabilized after a few minutes. They started to regain consciousness as Billy rushed over there.

"Guys careful.", he said as they started to sit up. "You're lucky, you were both almost dead."

"But we're good now right?", Carri asked

Billy quickly ran a scan on them. He took some more blood and ran it through the machine. He turned and smiled at his two friends. "There's no sign of the virus in your system anymore."

"What about Rocky?", asked Jason as he looked around and realized he wasn't there

Carri looked strangely at Jason. "Rocky's infected?"

Jason nodded in response. "You don't remember?", he asked as she shook her head no

Billy pointed to the screen, which was still showing all the action. "Rocky and Kim, possibly even Tommy are all infected.", he told them

"Oh shit.", Carri said as she jumped down and saw Tommy fighting Goldar, Rito, tengas and the evil Green Ranger while the others were busy juggling the Dragonzord. "So that's"

"Aye ai ai!", Alpha exclaimed interrupting the yellow ranger

"What is it Alpha?", Zordon asked as he looked at his assistant

"Zedd found the Orb of Time.", Alpha exclaimed. "He can turn in into a staff and use it to manipulate space and time."

"So he must have used that staff to bring the Wizards clone to the present.", Billy said as he theorized out loud

"The only way to return the Green Ranger and restore things the way they were would be to obtain the Orb.", Zordon said as the situation started to make sense

Jason jumped down and walked over next to Carri. "But Zedd's keeping it in his throne room.", he said and looked to Alpha for conformation

"As far as we can tell, yes.", Alpha replied

Carri glanced at Jason. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what she was thinking. Jason nodded his head as if to answer her unasked question. "We'll go get it.", she offered

"Rangers I must not let you do this. It would be too dangerous.", Zordon said as he looked at the duo

"She's right Zordon. Zedd and Rita probably think that we're dead. We can go in as ninjetti's, grab the orb, and have Billy teleport us out.", Jason said pleading their case

Billy walked over to the controls. "It would take a few minutes, but I can reconfigure the teleportation system to get you in and out."

The rangers looked up at Zordon as if looking for his approval. Their mentor thought for a moment before he spoke. He knew it was the only way to get the Orb. "Good luck rangers. And may the power protect you."

"So what are we looking for?", Jason asked as they turned toward Billy and Alpha

Alpha quickly pulled up some images. The two studied them and nodded. "Simple enough.", Carri said as they went back to watching the battle

They turned just in time to see the Super Zeo Zord take down the Dragonzord, and Rocky and Kim rejoin the fight. Billy looked at the fight. "Let me bring Kim and Rocky here first and give them the antidote."

"No.", Carri quickly jumped in. There was no way Rocky would be alright with her going to the Lunar Palace, to the throne room of all places, to steal the Orb. She wanted to be gone first before he had a chance to argue with her. "I mean, it's not like it matters. Send us then bring them here."

Billy hesitated but he had an idea of why she felt that way. He reluctantly agreed and the two called on their ninjetti powers. "You won't be able to teleport directly with your communicators. They don't have enough power to cut through Zedd's force field. I will have to do it specially from here. So when you're ready to leave, contact me. I'll keep a lock on your signals at all time." The yellow and green ninjetti's nodded, then were teleported off. Billy then turned and teleported the blue and pink rangers in.

"What's happening what's going on?", Kim asked as they teleported in and noticed that their two friends were missing

"Power down quickly.", Billy said. They complied and he gave them the antidote.

A few minutes went by and the two rangers started to feel much better. Billy did a scan on them to make sure they were cured, then told them to go back into battle.

"Wait. Where's Carri and Jason?", asked Rocky

Billy hesitated before he answered. "They went to the Lunar Palace. To find the Orb. So that we could send the Green Ranger back to his time."

"They what?", Rocky asked in disbelief

"Look Rocky there's no time to argue. You guys need to morph and get back down there to help Tommy.", Billy said wanting to avoid the conversation

Rocky reluctantly agreed, and he and Kim morphed and went back down to the surface to continue their fight.

* * *

Carri and Jason appeared in the throne room of the Lunar Palace. They looked at each other as they crept around the back of the throne room in search of the Orb. They were trying not to get spotted by Rita and Zedd, who were both standing on the balcony watching the fight.

"Oh Zeddie isn't this wonderful.", Rita said with a smile. "The blue and pink rangers are wearing thin."

"Yes and the yellow and green rangers should be dead by now.", Zedd chimed in happily

Carri couldn't help but smile at Jason, even though she knew he couldn't see it. As they crawled around on the floor, something caught Jason's eye. He put one hand on Carri's shoulder and pointed to it. She nodded as they examined the route they would have to take to get to it.

There was no way to the orb without exposing themselves. They would have to prey that Rita and Zedd wouldn't turn around and see them. Slowly they stood up and took a step out into the open.

Lord Zedd suddenly spun around. "I knew I smelled something foul in here.", he said as he eyed the two ninjetti. He watched as the duo made a break for the orb, then laughed as he jumped in their path. "Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy?", he asked

"Well we were hoping.", Jason replied as the duo stood in fighting stance. Jason attacked Zedd, who pushed him away. As Jason flew back, he took a stab at Carri. He thought he was going to destroy her, when all he saw was a pile of yellow cloth at his feet.

"Guess I'm a bit to fast for you huh Zeddie?", she asked as she grabbed the orb

Zedd was furious and was about to attack as he saw his wife use her staff to zap the yellow ranger from behind. Zedd smiled as she collapsed barely holding onto the orb. It wouldn't be long before she fell to him. They he could make both rangers work for him.

Jason saw that Zedd was distracted by Carri and used that opportunity to attack. As Zedd turned toward him he disappeared, then quickly brought his communicator up to his mouth. As he braced for Zedd's attack, both he and Carri were teleported away.

Jason saw that Carri was still curled up in a ball with the Orb in her hands, and he leaned down to help her up. "Are you ok?", he asked

"Nothing that a little time at the spa won't fix.", she said as she held the Orb out to Billy. "So now what?"

"Now...", Billy let his voice trail off as he took the Orb and used the Power Chamber's power source to transform it, "we send the Green Ranger back.", he said as the Orb once again became the staff

Jason picked the staff up and looked at it. "How do we use this thing?", he asked

Billy showed him a printout with three simple words on it. "Alpha researched it. To use the Orb to return things to the way they were, all you have to do is recite these three words while spinning the staff, then touch one of the Orbs to the object out of place."

"I think we can handle that.", Carri replied as she looked at Jason who nodded. "Shall we?"

"Teleport us down behind the Green Ranger.", Jason said as he looked over at his friend. "It's morphin time!"

The Green and Yellow Zeo Rangers appeared behind the Green Morphin Ranger. Jason quickly started spinning the staff and said what Billy had told him to. He quickly tapped the evil ranger on the shoulder with an Orb, and in a flash of bright light, he was gone.

"Looks like your plans have failed.", Jason said as he and Carri turned to stare down Goldar and Rito

"This isn't over yet rangers.", Goldar growled

"Oh yeah?", Carri asked. "Wanna make a bet?"

Goldar and Rito took off in a huff, taking the tengas with them. The other three rangers ran over to them. "I'm glad to see you guys are alright.", Tommy said as he looked at his friends

"Yeah it was close there for a while.", Kim chimed in

Rocky said nothing but smiled at his girlfriend. He couldn't help but be a little upset with her being that close to death, then rushing off to put her life in danger once again. But he wouldn't say anything to her. It wouldn't change anything. That was who she was, jumping from one dangerous situation to the next all in the name of everything good that the Power Rangers represented. On one hand, he admired her for that. On the other, it scared him to death.

"Let's get back to the Power Chamber.", Tommy said as he snapped Rocky out of his thoughts. The others nodded and the rangers teleported off.

Billy smiled as his friends appeared in front of him. "Glad to see everyone's alright."

"Thanks to you Billy.", Kim said as she walked over and gave him a hug

Billy smiled as he reached for one more vile to give to Tommy. "Here. I don't know if you were exposed or not, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Tommy nodded in agreement and let Billy give him the antidote. When he was finished, Tommy looked around at his five friends. "How about we go get something to eat?", he suggested

"Considering it's been a long time since I've eaten, I'm in.", Carri said

"Same here.", Jason agreed

"Then what are we waiting for?", Rocky asked. "Let's go." With that, the six friends teleported down to the Earth's surface in search of dinner.

* * *

The next day went by uneventfully. That night the rangers found themselves heading into the Staples Center to catch Monday Night RAW. Carri smiled as she handed the man at the entrance their tickets, then headed in.

"So where are we sitting?", Rocky asked

"You'll see.", she said as she walked down the stairs

"We're here. You don't have to keep it a secret anymore.", Jason pointed out

"Yes but that takes all the fun out of it.", she replied as she took a few steps lead on them. Carri led them all the way to the floor and finally sat down.

"Ringside? You scored us ringside seats!", Rocky exclaimed

She smiled at her boyfriend. "Thank Matt and Jeff.", she said as she led them down the aisle. She sat down, followed by Rocky, Jason, Kim, Tommy and Billy.

Jason looked at the four empty seats next to Carri. "So what you wasted the last four tickets?", he asked

"Well Emily couldn't come, neither could Kat. And I certainly wasn't inviting Chris without her. So I gave them to a friend.", Carri said as she waved at her friend who was making her way over with three boys in tow

"Hey Mollie.", Tommy said as he smiled and waved at her

Mollie waved back as she turned to do the introductions. "You remember my boyfriend Abs?", she asked. Carri smiled and waved at Abs Insco as he smiled over at them. "And his friend Mike."

Mike Corbett said hello as Carri greeted him back. She knew both of the boys from hanging out with Mollie. Mike turned and pointed to a figure standing next to him. "This is my little brother Leo."

"I'm not so little you know.", Leo Corbett said with a smile as he looked down the aisle

"I'm Carri. And this is Rocky, Jason, Kim, Tommy and Billy.", Carri said doing the introductions. Her friends smiled and said hello to Mollie's friends.

Mollie and her friends sat down and got settled. "See, I told you I wouldn't let the tickets go to waste."

Carri smiled and leaned up against Rocky as the announcers cut in and the matches began. All of the rangers, including Kim got into the live wrestling match and had a great time enjoying their nice, calm Monday night.

* * *

Lord Zedd sat in his throne room still fuming over the weekends events as Finster came scurrying in. "My lord, I have increased the security in the Lunar Palace."

"Good.", Zedd snapped at them. "Those brats better not sneak in here again."

"I assure you they won't.", Finster said as he hurried out. Zedd snickered. His assurances hadn't amounted to much over the years.

Rita walked over to her husband. "Just think Zeddie, if everything unfolds the way it should, all our failures won't matter. The world will be ours."

Zedd leaned back in his seat and smiled. For once his wife was right. There were plans unfolding that those power brats had no idea of. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be forced to wait, but when the time came, those rangers and the precious planet that they protect would have no idea what hit them.

The End


End file.
